Hatred to Love?
by Suicidal Romanticide
Summary: Deidara is the new boy at school and Sasori hates him. But can hate turn to love?
1. First Chapter

"What's up for tonight, Itachi-kun?" Sasori asked his best friend as they walked through the crowded hallways to their lockers. 

"Orochimaru's been acting pretty strangely lately, so I want to know what's going on," Itachi said. 

"Kabuto's probably been making him horny." 

Itachi glared at this and Sasori cursed himself for saying it. 

"Yeah...I know Orochimaru only likes Sasuke. I was kidding," Sasori said, saving himself from the onyx haired man. Itachi had been very protective of his little brother ever since their parents died. The red head and Itachi parted as the bell for the next class rang. 

"See ya after school," Itachi yelled to Sasori as he met up with Kisame, their friend who strangely resembled a shark. Sasori walked to class alone, only stopping to say hello to Hidan. Most days, he was first in the classroom, but today there was another person, a blonde. Sasori wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, he/she had long hair tied up in a ponytail. 

"Hello! I'm Deidara. Sensei says we're going to have to work with a partner, so do you want to work with me, un?" The deep voice indicated that this was in fact a boy. 

_What the hell. I don't have anybody else to work with, so what harm could it do?_

The rest of science was spent trying not to kil the poor boy for his overuse of the word "un." 

"So I think we're supposed to add this to this, un." The blonde held up two chemicals. Before Sasori could stop him, he had poured them into the test tube.

BOOM!

Deidara clapped his hands with excitement. 

"Now that's art, un! Art is a bang!" He then looked at Sasori and snickered. 

"Your hair...it's pink, un!" Sasori glared at him. 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"I'm not! Go look in a mirror, un!" Sasori ran out of the room into the bathroom next to the classroom. As soon as he looked, the look of death was spread on his face. 

"Deidara, I will do whatever it takes to make your life hell," he growled. 

"That's not nice, Sasori-san!" Deidara popped in the bathroom. "Don't be mad! It was an accident, un! I swear!" His lips turned into a pout and he looked as if he was going to cry. As much as he hated the boy, he didn't want him to cry. He sighed and aplogized to him. Deidara's face lit up with joy. Quickly, he hugged Sasori and ran out of the bathroom.


	2. Second Chapter

sorry 'bout that...i had no idea the other one was already up... sweat but now things are all cleared up...i hope. just tell me if something is wrong!

Sasori could still feel the blonde's body on him as he walked to his locker.

_Why...why the hell did he do that?_

His thoughts were interupted by Itachi's laughter.

"Sasori-kun! Your hair...it's pink!" Sasori's eyes narrowed and if looks could kill, Itachi would have been dead before could say "hai". Itachi stopped laughing and had a more serious look on his face.

"So...why is your hair pink?"

"Deidara."

"Who?"

"The new blonde in my science class," Sasori whispered, his face turning the same color as his new hair.

"Sasori-kun, your face is turning red. Did he do any-um...Sasuke?" He was

interupted by his crying little brother. Itachi held the sobbing boy and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"It's Orochimaru..." Itachi looked angry at this.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

"He...he...he dumped me!" Sasuke buried his head in his brother's shirt. Itachi saw the pain in his little brother's eyes and hugged him tighter.

"You'll find somebody else. Why did he break up with you, anyway?" Sasuke cried even harder.

"He wanted Kabuto!" Sasori laughed at the irony of this.

_So it was Kabuto..._

He stopped laughing when Itachi shot him a death glare.

"Go screw yourself, Sasori. If you're going to laugh at Sasuke's misery, you can do it alone." Itachi had been angry before, but this time it seemed he was much more serious. Sasori knew not to mess with Itachi when he was angry, so he got his backpack and walked to the door to wait for his bus.

"You look sad, un. What's wrong?" Sasori knew who the voice belonged to before he looked around. He decided to ignore Deidara, but the blonde wouldn't put up with that.

"Sasori-kun, something's bothering you, and I don't want you to be sad!" he said.

"When'd I give you permission to call me Sasori-_kun_?" Deidara looked like he was going to cry again, so Sasori told him.

"Itachi-san's mad at me, and it's different from when he's usually mad. It's weird, you know? He's usually not like this." Sasori sighed and sat down on a bench. Deidara came and sat down next to him.

"I've never had a real friend, so I've never felt that way, but I can imagine," he said. Sasori had the impulse to hold the other boy's hand, and when he did, Deidara smiled and blushed.

"Can I be your friend?" Sasori asked, his heart beating quickly.

"I'd love that, un," was Deidara's answer and he leaned on Sasori. Hands grabbed his waist and he was pulled closer to the pink-hairef boy.

"I'm sorry for what I was earlier today. You really are interesting and I'd really like to know you better," Sasori whispered. "You know, I think I'll keep my hair like this for a while." The two boys sat on the bench holding each other. Sasori's hand was still on Deidara's small waist, and the blonde had his arm around Sasori's back; his hand resting on his chest.

_This feels so right...I just met him, but...What am I thinking? he's a boy!_

Sasori pushed Deidara off of himand ran to his bus, not looking back to see his friend. Deidara never saw the tears fall out of Sasori's eyes as the Suna nin tried to figure out his feelings. Deidara stayed on the bench even after all the buses had left. After he couldn't hold it in any longer, he curled into a ball and cried.


End file.
